poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey on the old rails/Train chase
This is where our heroes ride the old rails out of the temple and then are chased by the Evil Jimmy in Revenge of The Ultratron. now see our heroes driving down the old rails going very slowly Pepper Clark: Hey, you mind slowing down? You're making me wanna let off a smell. Spike: Are you kidding? We're moving a tortose's pace. Pepper Clark: A tortise's pace is just fine with me. Nxy: Chillax you 2, soon we'll have this crazy trip behind us. they start going downhill Percy: Whoa! down windy rails and up and down hills Pepper Clark: Whoa! Talk about a near death experience. I thought I saw the light at the end of the tunnel! Pinkie: It is the light at the end of tunnel! We're gonna be okay! And the T-1000 stilll hasn't found us! are now racing over a double decker bridge, but on the lower track a driller train and Dread Steam appear! Tigger: Then, who's that? A T-2000? camera then zooms in on the driller train and in the cab is Evil Jimmy! Evil Jimmy: Now we'll get them captain! Scorn: coal Very good on there sir! the trains continue over the bridge, the driller train's width is causing th poorly built support beams to pop loose and the tracks to collapse Vinnie Terrio: Uh guys? The bridge is comin' apart! Rabbit: FASTER!! trains continue down the bridge, as then our heroes turn a corner while the driller train drives into a tunnel heroes then drive up and down some more hills there's a jump dead ahead Percy: gasp Hang on! race towards it at a fast pace and make the jump! [then then drive down a windy track and then get side-by-side with the driller train Vinny: Well someone do something?! Sheen: a look at the controls on the dash of the truck behind Percy Let's see. That's the radio, that's the DVD player, this one's the AC. And this must be the speeder. a blue button with a picture of a spring Skyla gets thrown off the train with an exjector seat Carl: Or maybe it's an ejector seat. Skyla: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lands on the driller train Evil Jimmy: What was that? I think we were hit! Skyla: crown is in front of her eyes Hey? Where'd everybody go? I'm blind! We'll never get the Crystal of the Train-Primes to Thomas now! Evil Jimmy: So that's what you're doing! The crystal! And that's where we'll get that planet harvestor started! cackles So long, Sweetheart! Skyla: her crown, and is shocked to find she's on the driller train Evil Jimmy: Guys, there's a hostage up there we need to rid of. Scron: What? We can't do that! The Geneva convention! Evil Jimmy: I don't care of it's a Star Trek convention! Beam her out! Skyla: HELP! HELP! ''' Yuna and Snowdrop: '''SKYLA!! trains then race around a corner s as our heroes then go over the driller train Pepper Clark: from Percy's cab steps Jump! Skyla: and grabs Pepper's paws Pepper Clark: Skyla back into the truck Sheen: Sorry. Skyla: It's okay, Sheen. hereos continue over the bridge just as the driller train gets along side of them again and the chase continues Dread Steam: You can't escape us! Piglet: They're still on our tail! Dread Steam: And still am! Shining Armor: Keep going! Cadance: FASTER! DRIVE FASTER!! Percy: I'm giving it all I got! speed Evil Jimmy: We're gonna lose this race to the saddle tank? I don't think so! Keep shoveling! Scorn: Right! shoveling like crazy he shoveling, the pressure gauge starts to hit the yellow bit and then continues toward the red bit Changeling: Okay, maybe you should slow down. Evil Jimmy: Never, we cannot let them escape our graspe! the trains continue, Spongebob happens to look ahead and he sees something Spongebob: OH NO!! Tracks are intersecting, straight ahead! Terminator: FASTER! NOW!!! Percy: speed and overtakes the driller train by just driller train is now behind Percy's train Evil Jimmy: We got you now, Doc! Now it's to stick to the doc and the others cackles Jimmy then opens the regulator to full power and the drill starts grinding against the back of the brakevan Rabbit: AAAH!!!! Squidward: LAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brian: You gotta move faster guys! GO!!! then the needle hits the blue bit with the skull and cross bones on the pressure gauge Scorn: Sir, there's too much pressure! Evil Jimmy: Scorn, I know. The pressure of excitement is too much to bear! Scorn: No! The pressure gauge! It's on the blue bit with the skul and cross... before Scorn can finish his sentence, the driller train explodes! Vinnie Terrio: Ha. Jimmy's dooplaganger just blew up! Russel Furgenson: That was close. Dread Steam: the hereos' track, hooks onto the brakevan to extreme speed Cadance: Whoa! Dread Steam: faster Percy: Whoa! Twilight: Dread Steam from the train Dread Steam: Huh? WAAAAAA!!!! 'crashes '''AAAAAHHH!!! 'stops Blast! Percy: We lost him! Pepper Clark: Well guys, it's nothing but smooth sailing for here. Blitzer: something Uh, our troubles aren't over yet! Batman: What? Blitzer: to something Look! Applejack: '''OH NO!! Wer' runnin' outta track! a few yards ahead is an uncompleted bridge Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion